The long-term goal of the Prevention, Control, and Disparities (PCD) Program is to study how the research findings of basic, epidemiologic, and clinical research have been or should be disseminated and applied in real life. To achieve this end, the following Specific Goals will be pursued: 1) Primary prevention and early detection - We focus on the reduction of the use and ill effects of tobacco as well as other risk factors such as obesity, sedentary lifestyle, and diet and the study of screening for colorectal, cervical and other cancers; and 2) Health outcomes, quality of care and survivorship - We study patterns and quality of cancer care, and the impact of various factors on outcomes, including mortality and long-term side effects, and also study management and outcomes in cancer survivors. Thus, the Program's strengths in the study of primary prevention, as well as racial/ethnic disparities, survivorship and health outcomes research, have become significant and interactive with other programs in the Cancer Center, including the Breast Cancer Program, Cancer Epidemiology Program, Prostate Cancer Program, and others. The Program is also highly active within the local catchment area in research as well as providing service, and is developing a global research portfolio. The PCD Program consists of 34 members (24 full) from 16 departments among six schools within Columbia University. The Program is supported by large program project grants, including a Breast Cancer Center of Excellence grant to study racial disparities in breast cancer treatment, and multiple ROI s and other research grants. For the last full budget year of the grant (July 1, 2012 - June 30, 2013), the PCD Program received a total of $9.4M in cancer-relevant grant support, including $1.38M in NCI funding, $7.47M in other cancer-related peer-reviewed funding, and $0.55M in cancer-related non-peer-reviewed funding. The total number of publications since the previous submission (i.e., 2008-present) was 576 of which 16% were intra-programmatic and 40% inter-programmatic, and 10% were in high impact journals (Impact Factor >10).